Talk:Official Uncharted Waters Wiki/Archive 2010
Suggestions In order to improve the wiki, here are a couple of suggestions: - Tidy the main page: All the articles are cluttered together, which makes the site looks messy and unprofessional. Try arranging the topics in diferent categories, such as Guides, Quests, Maps, etc. - The Logo: The current logo seems like a simple cut from the main site's title using Microsoft Paint or something. Perhaps we could make something more appealing, just for the looks. - Try putting game updates/news in the front page: That way, people will be informed about the game's changes whenever they visit the site. Raskbuck 23:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The way it was #Is much better than the way it is now. The colors for "page does not exist" and a real link is nearly the same. Thumbs down on that change. #Color is way less importan than content. Thumbs down on that change. #Links that used to work in reverse appear to be broken now. That is "back" occasionally takes off into a totally unrelated page. #Whatever was done to the front page, and some others, makes my I.E attempt to scroll the page to the top sporadically. Thumbs down on that change. If you agree or dissagree with me, please make your opinion known. ---- *I agree, also the positioning makes some pages impossible to read as the get covered by ads and the ship tables get crammed into a small box so it is harder to read and understand. All of these things can be corrected while keeping with this style, but the question is, is it worth it to do so? - 00:01, October 24, 2010 (UTC) **There is not much that can be done vs ads but to use an "AdBlock"er :) I made the ship tables being constrained into a scrollable block because on Firefox the tables extend beyond the page width... But again pls provide links to pages you have problems with so people like me who have the "know-how" can try to correct your issues :) ⇐⇑©TriMoon™ Talk @ 02:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ***Ahh, because this is a wikia, it has set in stone, unmovable ads then? Fair enough. The crafting books tables (Sewing_books in particular) often run under the ads, at least when viewed with 1024x768 Firefox. I'll try to add whatever other pages I notice. Thank you for your help. - 17:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ***:Seems like Sewing books has been corrected. View with skins: wikia, monobook Feel free to leave a message on the particular page(s) if you find any other, using the talk/discussion links ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 03:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- *1+2: Is due to the "Theme" you use, you can change that in your in the "skin" tab. *2: I have to disagree here, because they both equally important for readability of an article, same as punctuations and line-feeds... *3: Have not noticed anything like that... *4: Could you provide links to those pages? I can check if it happens to me also, and try to correct it. Also always sign your posts so others can see when it was posted... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™ Talk @ 02:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) *I am not logged in so I myself have the default preferences. It seems like the link color thing should be fixed for default. Someone who can should return it to the typical blue=link, purple=visited, red=blank link color scheme (this is just for the links) or come up with one that still has similar functionality. - 17:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) *:The default skin is controlled by wikia, so i'm unsure in how far we are allowed to change the "Look-and-feel" of that skin. I might be able to fiddle with the link colors in due time though, but i strongly suggest you login to wikia and change your skin to avoid more issues with the default skin. Yes i don't like that skin at all... ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 04:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC) *:I changed the link-colors, hope they don't mind and you guys like it. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 11:10, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Adding Japanese Wiki Link I think it would be useful to have the link to the (Google Translated) Japanese wiki somewhere on this wiki to help cover references for incomplete material. There is a lot of information which is similar (and more complete) and having it as a reference will help people out and also help fill out various aspects of this wiki faster if people discover things from the info. However, I can't decide where the link should go. I was thinking perhaps just adding it to the General section on the front page, but since it links to elsewhere I thought it should be differentiated somehow. Perhaps adding a links section or page would be better and then have it placed on that page. Anyways, here is the link: UWO Japanese Wiki (Google Translated) Someone try to find a good place for it. Thanks. - 10:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC) *Well, since no one else has done it yet, I am going to add a Links page under the general section and place it there. As usual, anyone can edit it if they think it can be better presented. - 02:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Taiwan Wiki Link I added a link to the Taiwan Wiki on the Useful Links page. There's a lot of good content, most of which is very well formatted and organized. Google Translate doesn't seem to like the javascript links on the sidebar on that site and reverts to untranslated Chinese if you use them. I'm happy to help with any pages or content that are not handled well by Google Translate. Also let me know if there is some content that you've been looking for and been unable to find elsewhere. I'll try to prioritize adding in that content first. --Renegadefencer 17:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Link spoiled, keeps redirecting me to google translate. 12.52 pm +8 GMT 11 May 2011 Guides? Where did the guides section go? Has it been moved or did someone accidentally damage the main page by removing an entire section? Someone please find it and either return it or make it more prominent as there was a lot of useful information in there. - 14:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I also wondered where that section went as it contained a lot of use full information, I'll try and dig around and find the guides again Dimez 23:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) The section still exists but it is a category now, If someone could remake it on the front page http://unchartedwaters.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Guides Dimez 23:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Sorry for the late reaction guys, i corrected it again and blocked the vandal. ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 02:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem, I'm just glad you could. Thanks a bunch. :) - 10:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC)